Tengo la fe
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Ella no sabe porque él se niega a creer que ella lo ama, que ella lo quiere hacer feliz, que ella es honesta y de verdad cree en ese final donde ellos sean felices juntos. Él la ama, pero se niega a aceptarlo porque hace mucho que ha perdido la fe en el mismo y en los demás...


**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de _Harry Potter_ pertenece a la divina y espectacular rubia británica:_ J.K Rowling_.

**Bien, os dije que ando escuchado viejas canciones de animes y bueno, esta siempre ha sido una de mis favoritas.**

**Me inspiré en "Tengo la fe", que es el primer Ending de Digimon 01.**

**Amo la letra y os recomiendo que la escuchen, mientras tanto espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

**Tengo la fe**

Ella sonríe a pesar de que él le está dando la espalda. Sabe que él está mal, pero ella le intenta transmitir todo su amor y cariño, porque pese a saber su secreto, lo ama así y confía en que todo va a salir bien al final.

Se acerca a donde está él. Él está recargado en la rendija de la torre de Astronomía, observando el cielo de manera de forma pensativa, pero aún así se percata de la parecencia de ella.

—No debes estar aquí —le dice el chico, de forma fría y cortante.

—Quiero hacerte compañía —responde ella, sonriendo a pesar de la actitud que él muestra.

—No quiero, ni necesito de tu compañía, mini-Greengrass —le espeta de mala manera, entornando sus ojos grises, pero no voltea a ver a la castaña que se ha posicionado a su lado.

La aludida suspira, pero no pierde la sonrisa, solo voltea a ver el cielo y continúa hablando. Siempre ha sido consiente de que estar con él sería difícil.

—¿Sabes, Draco? Todas las noches le pido un favor al cielo —dice la chica.— Que me quieras, eso lo que más deseo, y que algún día podamos estar juntos para siempre —confiesa de forma soñadora.

—Por favor, Astoria —pide el rubio, bajando la mirada y observando que tal lejos está del suelo.— Sabes que te quiero, pero esto no puede ser, entiéndelo de una maldita vez —le dice de forma brusca, elevando un poco el tono de voz.

—No lo entiendo, no lo quiero entender —se niega ella.— Sabes que te amo, que solo quiero hacerte feliz —declara con firmeza.

—Y también sabes que amas a alguien que prácticamente ya está muerto —le recuerda con pesimismo, dirigiendo una mirada fugaz a su brazo izquierdo, pues aunque no pueda ver la marca, está consciente de que está ahí.

—Eso no es verdad —le repela ella.— Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien al final, el que el cielo me escuchará y saldremos juntos de esto —insiste.

—Estás mal, Astoria —vuelve a decir él, negando con la cabeza.

—Estoy decidida, porque sé que tarde que temprano serás mi hombre —asegura la chica, girándose para verlo y él también voltea. Sus orbes grises y verdes se encuentran y funden por un instante con todo ese amor que se tienen. Ese amor que él niega y ese amor que ella defiende.

Draco sonríe de medio lado y vuelve a negar con la cabeza. No logra entender como la pequeña Greengrass es tan cabeza dura que no comprende la magnitud de la situación en la que él se encuentra. Él ya es un hombre muerto. Siente como ella acaricia su rostro y se acerca a él, con toda la intención de besarle.

—No —dice y le aparta, resistiéndose a lo que siente.

—No te voy a hacer mal, Draco. Confía en mí y dejate llevar —susurra Astoria, abrazándose a él a pesar de del rechazo, pues está dispuesta a entregarle todo su ser sin reparos. Está convencida de su futuro juntos y no se rendirá tan fácil.

—No puedo, no cuando sé que esto está mal y te hará mal —le aclara, tomándola de la cintura para apartarla, pero ella no se aleja.

—No está mal porque yo te amo —insiste la castaña, aferrándose a él.— Y estoy segura de que podremos ser felices cuando termine todo esto.

—¿Por qué tan convencida? —pide saber, rindiéndose ante la insistencia de la chica.

—Porque tengo la fe —responde convencida y aprovechando la distracción del rubio, le planta un beso en la boca.

Él tarda unos segundos en corresponder, no está muy seguro de que tener fe sea suficiente. El mismo ha perdido la fe en si mismo y en los demás, pero sabe que la quiere y quiere creele, quiere soñar con esa felicidad que vendrá cuando todo termine.

—Te amo —le susurra Malfoy entre el beso y ella sonríe, porque sabe que mientras tenga fe habrá esperanza y eso es lo que más necesitan en esos momentos.

* * *

******¿Y qué tal les gustó o no les no? ¿Merezco galletitas? ¿Ranitas de chocolate? ¿Cruciatus? ********¿Avadas? **¿Algo? xD

**********Ya saben, acepto de todo y todo es bien recibido :3**

**********¡Les agradezco mucho que leyeran y les mando un besote! ^^**


End file.
